


Сиреневый туман над нами проплывает...

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gerontophilia, Group Sex, Humor, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У тумана, который выпустил из колодца желаний мистер Голд, оказался любопытный побочный эффект.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сиреневый туман над нами проплывает...

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Густой фиолетовый туман тяжело перекатывался через стенки колодца и растекался по земле.  
      Голд с усмешкой наблюдал, как яркие, подвижные, почти живые щупальца подбираются к его ботинкам, неся с собой вожделенную магию.  
      А в следующий миг все пошло не так!  
       Рядом изумленно вскрикнула Белль – боже, его маленькая храбрая девочка! – и неожиданно бросилась к нему. Повисла на шее, вцепилась пальцами в рубашку, пытаясь не то расстегнуть пуговицы, не то вырвать их с мясом.  
      – Белль! Белль, что с тобой? – испугался Голд.  
      От ее напора он потерял равновесие и отступил назад, ударившись спиной о дерево. Белль не обращала внимания на его возглас и продолжала шарить жадными руками по его груди, забираясь все дальше и ниже… Голд попытался отцепить ее, но потерпел фиаско. И тут его ноздри защекотал пряный мускусный запах…  
      – Твою мать!  
      Он нечасто пользовался ругательствами этого мира, но сейчас был веский повод – Голд вдруг понял, в чем дело.  
      Туман.  
      Побочный эффект.  
      Где-то он читал об этом: в зависимости от наиболее сильного ингредиента, у тумана могли проявляться разные дополнительные свойства. Счастье еще, что он пользовался любовью… А мог бы взять ненависть. Голд даже представлять не хотел подобное развитие событий.  
      Но надо было что-то делать – Белль уже успела расстегнуть его рубашку и добраться до сосков, да и сам он чувствовал, что проваливается в жаркую похоть.  
      Ну конечно!  
      Туман должен был вернуть ему магию.  
      Голд рассмеялся от облегчения и щелкнул пальцами. Мерцая белыми звездочками, его и Белль окутала пелена волшебного щита.  
      – Что… со мной? Что это было? – Белль растерянно глядела на него, на свои ладони, покоящиеся на его обнаженной груди… Густо покраснев, она отдернула руки и спрятала их за спиной.  
      – Не волнуйся, любовь моя, – как можно мягче произнес Голд. Он неуверенно поднял руку и потянулся потрепать Белль по щеке. И рука почти не дрожала. – Это просто небольшая проблема. Надеюсь, она скоро исчезнет.  
      – Это туман, да? – проявила Белль недюжинную проницательность.  
      Голд сокрушенно кивнул.  
      – А куда он направляется? – спросила Белль после паузы и для верности ткнула пальцем в сторону медленно ползущего меж деревьев тумана.  
      Черт! Ему как-то и в голову не пришло, что… Голд обернулся, посмотрел на мирный сонный Сторибрук, к которому неумолимо приближались фиолетовые волны, и снова чертыхнулся.  
  
      На окраине было тихо, но Голд прекрасно понимал, что это ничего не значит. Отсутствие людей на улице заставляло внутренности тревожно сжиматься. Голд инстинктивно задвинул Белль себе за спину, хотя смысла в этом не было ни на грош – его магии все равно, с какой стороны защищать.  
      – Ни в коем случае не отставай, – предупредил он на всякий случай.  
      В воздухе висела сиреневая пелена – где-то плотная, где-то почти невидимая. Она скрадывала расстояния, прятала под собой дома, но не приглушала звуки. Поэтому, услышав сопение и с трудом разглядев за завесой вязаную шапочку Лероя, Голд взял правее. Видимо, тот дорвался наконец до своей монашки.  
      Ближе к центру стало «веселее», хотя на язык Голду просилось другое слово. Повсюду раздавались вздохи и стоны, кое-где у стен и прямо на асфальте копошились содрогающиеся, извивающиеся тела. Туман потрудился на славу.  
      Выйдя на главную улицу, Голд завертел головой. Довольно пустынно. Даже пугающе. Он решительно взял Белль под руку и повлек ее по тротуару – прямиком к больнице.  
      – Оох, вот так, да, вот так! – послышался знакомый голос откуда-то сбоку.  
      Голд невольно обернулся.  
      Лучше б не оборачивался. Да… давненько он так не удивлялся. А ведь самонадеянно полагал, что в своей жизни повидал все.  
      На багажнике припаркованного пикапа с откинутым бортом восседала вдова Лукас собственной персоной: шаль валялась рядом, полощась кистями по асфальту, платье было спущено до талии, а между ног копошился некто светло-рыжий, в котором Голд лишь по шевелюре опознал Арчи Хоппера. Несмотря на свежий весенний ветерок, вдова явно не мерзла. Голд подавил порыв закрыть Белль глаза ладонью, когда вдова вцепилась одной рукой в обвисшую грудь, а другой – в кучеряшки Арчи. Тот, в свою очередь, буквально зарылся лицом в ее пах, оставляя на внутренней поверхности дебелых бедер красные следы своих пальцев. Вдова охала и вскрикивала, совсем не походя на ту благообразную старушку, которой ее привыкли видеть.  
      Голда передернуло: вспомнилась старая поговорка «Не страшно стать дедушкой – страшно спать с бабушкой». Он опомнился и потянул Белль за собой. Та невольно упиралась, выворачивая голову назад, но в конце концов послушно поплелась следом.  
      Чуть поодаль, у стены, увлеченно трахались Дэвид и Мэри Маргарет. Голд на секунду притормозил, окинул их оценивающим взглядом, пробормотал: «Скучно», – и потащил Белль дальше.  
      Сначала Голд хотел сразу пойти домой, но потом подумал о местных детишках. Вряд ли туман на них подействовал – возраст не тот, но от взрослых всего можно ожидать. Ганзель и Гретель наверняка уже спрятались, у них богатый опыт, а вот Генри… И он все еще в больнице, где вокруг полно неадекватного народу во главе с его мамочками. Голд ничего не мог с собой поделать: дети – это святое. И он решительно свернул с главной улицы в сторону больницы.  
      Очевидно, поняв, куда они направляются, Белль резко остановилась и вырвала руку.  
      – Я туда не вернусь! – нервно воскликнула она.  
      – Тебе и не придется, – Голд ласково обхватил ладонями ее лицо. – Мы просто захватим кое-кого и пойдем в мой коттедж. Запремся там, и я посмотрю, что пишут в книгах о волшебном тумане, – возможно, я что-то упустил. Хорошо? Ладно?  
      Белль молча кивнула, глядя на него расширенными испуганными глазами. Зрачок был таким большим, что радужки вовсе не было видно.  
      В окружавшем больницу небольшом парке было безлюдно, чему Голд втайне порадовался. Как оказалось, зря.  
      Из густых кустов сбоку от входа доносились рычание, сопение, хрип и хлюпанье, а сам куст трясся, как при землетрясении. Голд был бы несказанно рад, если бы можно было обойти эти кусты по широкой дуге, но, увы – вход в больницу предполагал довольно тесное знакомство с местной фауной.  
      Когда они приблизились, из кустов показались волосатые плечи, потом волосатая спина, а потом и все остальное. Тоже волосатое.  
      – Что это? – с ужасом прошептала Белль.  
      Голд задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
      – Познакомься, любимая, это Красная Шапочка. Здесь ее зовут Руби.  
      При упоминании своего имени, мохнатая тварь повернулась к ним, продемонстрировав желтые глаза и полную пасть зубов – непонятно было даже, скалится она или ухмыляется. Повернувшись, она потеряла равновесие и едва не скатилась на землю, лишь чудом ухватившись когтистыми лапами за ветки. Оказалось, что Руби сидит не просто так, а верхом на мужчине, отдаленно напоминающем доктора Вейла.  
      А конкретно – на его члене.  
      Доктор Вейл как-то странно хрипел и впивался пальцами в траву, при этом выгибаясь так, что едва не вставал на мостик. Но Руби, похоже, все устраивало: она радостно извивалась, рычала и била мужчину хвостом по ногам.  
      Приглядевшись, Голд понял причину столь странного поведения доктора – тот тоже не избежал привета из сказочного мира. Все его тело – по крайней мере, открытая часть – было покрыто шипастой светло-серой чешуей, на которой успели повиснуть пряди шерсти Руби, разинутый рот был полон острых треугольных зубов. А на шее виднелся десяток отверстий, похожих на порезы – по пять с каждой стороны. Жабры.  
      Похоже, доктор Вейл задыхался.  
      – Видишь? – Голд ткнул концом трости в сторону агонизирующего доктора. – Это морское чудовище, которое сожрало Пиноккио. Акула.  
      – Мы ему поможем? – с надеждой спросила Белль.  
      Вместо ответа Голд пожал плечами и двинулся дальше, но Белль – добрая душа – притормозила и участливо посоветовала:  
      – Вы бы опустили его в воду, а то умрет еще.  
      Руби сверкнула в ее сторону глазом, перевела взгляд на стремительно синеющее лицо доктора, хмыкнула – и решительно встала. Поднатужившись, она с неженской силой закинула бьющееся тело себе на плечо и зашагала прочь от крыльца. По-прежнему возбужденный член Вейла ритмично колотился о ее покрытую длинной жесткой шерстью правую грудь с вызывающе-красным соском.  
      – Зря ты, – заметил Голд, открывая дверь и пропуская Белль вперед.  
      – Почему? – удивилась Белль. – Этот… человек задыхался.  
      – А вдруг, очутившись в родной стихии, он сожрет Руби? Видела, какие у него зубы?  
      Словно бы в подтверждение его слов со стороны паркового фонтана донесся обиженный визг. Белль с сомнением оглянулась.  
      – Ну… у нее тоже клыки. Разберутся как-нибудь.  
      – Разберутся, – кивнул Голд и вслед за Белль вошел в холл больницы. – Держись за мной.  
  
      Голд шагал по клиническому отделению, как по минному полю. Со всех сторон слышались сладострастные стоны и крики. Позади хлопнула дверь, и несколько секунд спустя мимо них целеустремленно проковылял, хромая на обе ноги, Август Бут. Ширинка его джинсов была расстегнута, и из нее торчал…  
      – Румп, это что, деревянный?.. – Белль осеклась.  
      – Деревянный, – подтвердил Голд, провожая Августа взглядом.  
      Тот, не смотря по сторонам, взял курс прямиком на второй этаж. Если Голд правильно помнил, там находилась реанимация, и именно там следовало искать Генри в первую очередь. Поэтому они последовали за Августом и успели втиснуться в закрывающиеся двери лифта.  
      – Даже не думай! – Заметив, что Август дернулся в их сторону, Голд тростью припечатал его к стенке кабины. Август вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. Судя по всему, одеревенение спало не полностью.  
      Всю дорогу Белль украдкой косилась на расстегнутую ширинку Бута.  
      В реанимации никого не было видно, но вздохи слышались и тут. Голд пошел на звук, знаком велев Белль спрятаться за его спиной.  
      Открывшаяся их глазам картина была поистине эпичной.  
      На больничной койке, раскинувшись, лежала Эмма, между ее бедер привольно расположилась мадам мэр – вылизывая, поглаживая, пощипывая и щекоча. К откляченной филейной части мадам пристроился Джефферсон, трахая Регину сосредоточенно и размашисто. Все они были разной степени обнаженности.  
      Голд удивился, почему Регина не воспользовалась своей силой. Видимо, просто не успела.  
      Дохромавший до них Август, не сбавляя скорости, подобрался сзади к Джефферсону, раздвинул полы каким-то чудом оставшегося на том медицинского халата и без лишних проволочек вогнал ему в задницу свой деревянный полированный член красивого коричнево-медового цвета. Джефферсон только крякнул, но своего увлекательного занятия не прекратил.  
      Вся компания задвигалась на удивление синхронно и явно семимильными шагами приближалась к коллективному оргазму.  
      – Это он меня освободил, – красная как рак Белль ткнула пальцем в Джефферсона и поспешно отвернулась.  
      – Правда? – Голд оценивающе окинул взглядом композицию. – Ну… не будем им мешать, а поищем лучше Генри.  
      Собственно, если Генри проявил себя как умный мальчик, он должен был спрятаться в какой-нибудь палате или подсобном помещении и закрыться на ключ. Если, конечно, не побежал домой.  
      Генри обнаружился в кладовке. Сначала он долго не хотел открывать, и лишь после того, как Голд убедил его, что не намеревается сделать с ним что-нибудь страшное, отодвинул защелку.  
      – Ой, вы одетые. Это здорово! Я так испугался, мистер Голд! – Генри не выглядел смертельно напуганным. Скорее, смущенным. – Вы ведь знаете, что это такое и как с этим бороться?  
      – Приблизительно знаю, но собираюсь узнать подробнее. Не бойся, думаю, это скоро закончится. – Голд изобразил ободряющую улыбку. – Белль, возьми его за руку, пожалуйста. Мы уходим.  
      Они без помех выбрались из больницы.  
      Подойдя к границе парка, Голд остановился и пробормотал: «Черт, совсем отвык!» – после чего повернулся к Генри.  
      – Вот что. Сейчас я отправлю тебя домой. Запрись там и сиди. На всякий случай я наложу на тебя заклятье невидимости. Если к утру все это не прекратится, мы с Белль к тебе придем и заберем к себе.  
      Генри кивнул и во все глаза уставился на Голда, явно не желая пропустить момент, когда тот начнет колдовать. Пришлось его разочаровать – одного взмаха рукой было достаточно, чтобы мальчик очутился в своей комнате.  
      – Ну вот, – Голд повернулся к Белль и улыбнулся – на сей раз по-настоящему, – можно перемещаться в мой коттедж. Ты не очень испугалась?  
      – Нет, – Белль решительно взяла его под локоть. – Рядом с тобой мне ничего не страшно.  
      И они исчезли в магическом вихре.  
  
      После творящегося в городе безумия безмятежность коттеджа успокаивала. Тумана нигде не было – должно быть, просто не успел сюда добраться. Но это дело времени.  
      Для верности Голд захлопнул все ставни и навесил на дом волшебный щит, надеясь, что этого хватит.  
      – Ты, наверное, хотела бы умыться и переодеться? – мучительно переживая собственную неделикатность, спросил он у Белль, убедившись, что везде все закрыто.  
      – Да, было бы неплохо, – потупилась та. – Убить готова за нормальную ванну.  
      – У меня есть пена, – искушающее усмехнулся Голд.  
      – Ооох, – простонала Белль, – это просто Рождество!  
      – Вот и отлично. Иди и чувствуй себя как дома. Полотенца и халаты в шкафу.  
      Воспользовавшись отсутствием Белль, Голд направился прямиком в библиотеку. По контрасту с невеликими размерами всего коттеджа, она была огромна. Когда-то здесь по проекту были столовая и тренажерный зал, но и то, и другое не пользовалось у Голда особой популярностью, поэтому он сломал между ними стену и, добавив часть коридора второго этажа, отгрохал поистине королевскую комнату. Здесь было все, что нужно для приятного досуга, – кресла, диван, камин, бар… И, конечно, книги. Множество книг. Моря, реки, океаны книг. Кроме того, в одной из стен был устроен тайник – за шкафом с обычной литературой прятался закуток с сохраненными Голдом – тогда еще Румпельштильцхеном – и перенесенными в этот мир магическими томами.  
      Порыскав по полкам и выудив потрепанную книжицу в черном кожаном переплете, Голд устало упал в кресло. День выдался долгим и насыщенным.  
      Нужная информация отыскалась ближе к концу. Здесь говорилось, что побочный эффект носит кратковременный характер и полностью выветривается в течение суток.  
      Голд хмыкнул, позвонил домой к Миллсам и сообщил Генри, что тот может не волноваться: максимум к утру его приемная и биологическая мать будут в полном порядке – и, возможно, некоторое время, ради разнообразия, будут тихи и мучимы угрызениями совести. Покончив с делами, Голд откинулся на спинку кресла.  
      – Ну? Что ты нашел?  
      Белль стояла в дверях, закутанная в его халат, – тот был великоват и волочился по полу.  
      – Не о чем волноваться. – Голд поднялся, чтобы отнести книгу обратно.  
      – Я так странно себя чувствую… – призналась Белль. – Кажется, я тебя… хочу.  
      Голд нахмурился и подошел к окну. Сквозь щель в ставнях он увидел все тот же сиреневый туман, катящий свои волны по его лужайке. Судя по всему, щит не особо помогал. Или все дело в усталости? Голд обернулся – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Белль, в упор глядя на него, развязывает пояс своего халата…  
      Дальнейшее происходило будто в забытьи.  
      Когда перед глазами у Голда прояснилось, он снова был в кресле – правда, в расстегнутых рубашке и брюках – а у его ног сидела Белль – совершенно обнаженная. Халат распростерся вокруг нее.  
      – Что тут было? – хрипло спросил Голд.  
      – Пока – ничего. Но я очень хочу тебя поцеловать, – отозвалась Белль и залезла к нему на колени. – Ну же! Ты с таким пылом меня раздевал…  
      – Я? – вяло удивился Голд, но возражать не стал, и Белль с готовностью прижалась губами к его рту. Ее язык скользнул внутрь, словно принадлежал не невинной девушке, а искушенной женщине.  
      В следующую секунду Белль открыла глаза и с тихим вскриком отшатнулась.  
      – Румп! Святые небеса!  
      – Что?  
      Вместо ответа девушка взяла его руку и приложила ладонью к его щеке.  
      Щека была шершавой.  
      – Это… – Голд откашлялся. – Это то, о чем я думаю?  
      – Прости, прости меня… но я не понимаю, – зачастила Белль. – Почему ты превращаешься… в него?  
      Голд покосился на журнальный столик, в полированной столешнице которого отражалась его позеленевшая физиономия.  
      – В принципе, все логично: в том мире твой поцелуй едва не превратил меня из Темного в человека, а в этом – превращает из человека в Темного.  
      – И что теперь? – кажется, Белль затаила дыхание.  
      Голд снова посмотрел на столик, где его отражение постепенно становилось обычным.  
      – Да черт с ним.  
  
      Белль ласкала его губами, и его кожа в тех местах становилась зеленовато-золотистой, бугристой… Белль ранилась об нее, но не останавливалась. Туман диктовал свои законы. Его магия поглотила все, и силы Румпельштильцхена не хватало, чтобы бороться с ней.  
      – Румп… – Белль в нерешительности замерла над его полувозбужденным членом, – а он… он ведь тоже…  
      Голд вздохнул.  
      – Пойдем наверх, любовь моя. Там большая кровать, электрокамин и презервативы в тумбочке.  
      Видеть Белль расположившейся между его ног было почти невыносимо. Но Голд уже давно плыл по течению, стараясь не думать о последствиях. О том, что будет завтра. Кажется, Злая Королева и Спасительница окажутся не единственными, кто будет мучиться угрызениями совести.  
      Голд задыхался от прикосновений, гладил Белль по белым плечам и слабо постанывал. Ее жадные руки были везде – на его бедрах, на животе, на груди и болезненно чувствительных сосках. Там, где его тела касались пальцы Белль, кожа становилась жесткой, пупырчатой и принимала знакомый золотистый оттенок.  
      И на члене тоже.  
      К счастью, местное прогрессивное человечество изобрело неплохую защиту.  
      Белль на удивление профессионально вытащила из упаковки презерватив и аккуратно натянула его на успевший стать твердым член Голда.  
      – Так-то лучше, – улыбнулась она и – Голд не успел и глазом моргнуть – вобрала в рот все его чешуйчатое «хозяйство».  
      Голд откинулся на подушки. Белль сосала, может, и не слишком умело, но с большим энтузиазмом. Черт, он так часто представлял себе это одинокими холодными ночами, что наяву это казалось настоящим волшебством. Он совершенно потерялся в ощущениях, как-то забывая о том, что они с Белль так и не поговорили, встретившись впервые после стольких лет разлуки, после всего сказанного и сделанного…  
      Завтра, все завтра.  
      – Румп, я хочу… – простонала Белль, поднимаясь по его торсу, скользя сосками по стремительно зеленеющей груди.  
      – Ты уверена? – спросил Голд. Все его естество умоляло ее согласиться, но разум робко замечал, что наутро он обо всем пожалеет. Страшно пожалеет. И не приведи небеса, если Белль пожалеет тоже.  
      – Абсолютно.  
      Один презерватив сменился другим, и вот уже Белль, закусив губу, начала садиться на его член, приняла его в себя и, замерев, слабо вскрикнула от боли. В воздухе густо разливалось сиреневое марево – и Белль, подчиняясь его власти, принялась ритмично подниматься и опускаться на члене Голда, сжимая свою грудь и откидываясь назад.  
      – Иди ко мне, – прошептал Голд, и она наклонилась над ним, засыпая его лицо и плечи роскошными каштановыми кудрями. Голд утонул в них – и казалось, что больше нет ничего в целом свете.  
      – Ой! – вдруг вскрикнула Белль и слезла с него.  
      В тусклом свете неведомо когда зажженного ночника виднелась головка члена – в окружении лепестков прорванного латекса. Резина не выдержала схватки с шершавой кожей. Белль резво нырнула в тумбочку и несколько мгновений спустя снова оседлала Голда.  
      За все время секса они успели сменить еще три презерватива.  
      Горячая волна оргазма залила Голда, и он уже не гадал, кончит ли в равнодушную резинку или в свою дикую и прекрасную Белль.  
      Да это и не важно.  
  
      Сквозь ставни в окна заглянуло бесстыжее утро, заливая расхристанную спальню и двоих, сплетенных в сонный клубок на кровати.  
      Туман покинул Сторибрук, оставив горожан самим разбираться с последствиями.


End file.
